


Fresh Air

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Farmer's Market, Grumpy boyfriend, M/M, referenced crime scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey grumbling because you took him to a farmer's market.





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> grumpy Harvey is fave Harvey. Another spoopy bingo prompt request.

"I don't get why we had to haul our asses out to a farmers market." Apparently, you were dragging him away from something important, a nap.

"I need a pumpkin."

"We got pumpkins at the grocery store, babe." Harvey pointed out with a huff.

You shake your head at your boyfriend, "Better to buy one here, from an actual farmer." Plus the grocery store in question was still sporting crime scene tape in the deli section, you thought with a shudder. "Besides you could use more fresh air."

"I get plenty of air in the city."

"I said  _ fresh _ air, Harvey." 

"It's still air," He muttered as you took his hand and pulled him over to a nearby stall.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? A kudos lets me know.  
love it? A comment goes a long way to let me know how much.  
Hate it? Apologies for failing you.


End file.
